obscure_languagefandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Golic Vulcan Grammar Lesson 10
TGV/MGV - Lesson 10 Ba-|Iyi-Gol-Vuhlkansu - Tupa 10 IRREGULAR STRONG VERBS Ripakhaik Kari-Tor-Zhitlar New Vocabulary Uzh-Zhit-Feim Aitlu to desire Estuhl to touch Foshuhl to shed Ip-sut to hide Klacha to lock Lasha to arrive Pstha to search Salur to blow Shei to scream Thanai to adopt Tu'ash to open Vlur to howl Yokul to eat Gahv-kur purple Sahris, Sahr- fast Vohris, Vohr- slow Aluk fish Kan child Kanlar children Ko-kan girl Laptra forest Muzh pond, pool Rasath weight Ravot insect, bug Sa-kan boy Salan wind Sash-savas a citrus-like fruit Yar grass Notes Pitohlar 1. Irregular Strong Verbs (ISV's) were once very common in Golic Vulcan, but many hundreds were dropped out of everyday use during the Golic Vulcan language reforms started by Surak. Because of Surak's death, though, the language reforms were not completed and many of these kinds of verbs continue to be used. ISV's are usually the oldest verbs found in Golic Vulcan and/or are words adopted from non-Golic Vulcan languages. Like Weak Verbs, they are very simple to use, having the same form for all persons in each tense. Unlike Weak Verbs, the ISV's have no pattern in construction, so they may end in a vowel or a consonant. There are no separate transitive or intransitive forms in Traditional and Modern Golic Vulcan. In this lesson we will be discussing only the present tense of ISV's. Later lessons will cover past and future forms of verbs. Below are two examples of present tense ISV's: Estuhl = to touch Estuhl nash-veh = I touch Estuhl du = you (singular) touch Estuhl sa-veh = he touches Estuhl ko-veh = she touches Estuhl ish-veh = it touches Estuhl etek = we touch Estuhl dular = you (plural) touch Estuhl au = they touch Pstha = to search Pstha nash-veh = I search Pstha tu = you (singular) search Pstha sa-veh = he searches Pstha ko-veh = she searches Pstha ish-veh = it searches Pstha etek = we search Pstha tular = you (plural) search Pstha au = they search 2. In addition to the previously shown meanings of "at", "to" or "towards", the Golic Vulcan prepositional prefix na' can be translated as Federation Standard English "for". 3. In Golic Vulcan, most adjectives can be used as adverbs without a change in form. When used as an adverb, the word always follows the verb. This can possibly cause confusion to students, as demonstrated below: Salur sahris salan -- which the student might assume could mean "the wind is blowing quickly" or "the quick wind is blowing". In this case, though, it can only mean the first choice. Since a "quick wind" is a single thing, "the quick wind is blowing" would be translated as Salur sahr-salan, using the affixing form of "fast" or "quick". Exercise 1 Tusok 1 Translate the following into Federation Standard English: 1. Salur salan. 2. Shei le-matya. 3. Vlur sehlat. 4. Yokul ravot yar. 5. Estuhl sa-kan aluk. 6. Klacha ko-kan svep. 7. Aitlu Sonok yokul sash-savas. 8. Aitlu T'Luki foshuhl rasath. 9. Thanai Sonok heh T'Luki sa-kan heh ko-kan. 10. Pstha Sonok laptra na'sehlat. 11. Pstha T'Luki muzh na'aluklar. 12. Tu'ash sa-kan gahv-kur svep. 13. Ip-sut nesh-kur teresh-kah svi'laptra. 14. Lasha kanlar heh sehlat na'yon-kur svep. Exercise 2 Tusok 2 Translate the following into Golic Vulcan: 1. The wind blows. 2. The sehlat howls. 3. The le-matya screams. 4. The girl touches the fish. 5. The boy locks the door. 6. The insect eats the grass. 7. Sonok wants to shed weight. 8. T'Luki wants to eat the sash-savas. 9. T'Luki searches the forest for the sehlat. 10. Sonok searches the pond for fish. 11. Sonok and T'Luki are adopting children. 12. The girl opens the purple door. 13. The white teresh-kah hides in the forest. 14. The children and the sehlat arrive at the green door. The student is encouraged to learn further by making new sentences based on words from the dictionaries. Category:Vulcan